Redo!
by Onyxlight
Summary: Sometimes your only choice is to start all over.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...sad but true.

* * *

**REDO!**

* * *

* * * *

Sango could not believe it.

She should have known from the first incident this was going to be a disaster.

She thought for sure this gorgeous, wealthy man was merely humoring her and after he dropped her off, she would never see are hear from him again.

Where to begin with how fate was conspiring against her: First off, they decide to meet in a nice neutral place, namely the city park. Soon after she arrives, she spies a man matching his description (like there were many six foot three, silver haired gods walking around) and waves to get his attention amongst the crowd while rushing to his side…only to snap the heel on her left shoe. He seems ok with that as she simply breaks the heel off the other one and keeps moving. This was not the worst thing in the world, but it was embarrassing as hell…especially when you factored in the arm flailing and stumbling she did as she tried to catch her balance.

During the walk to the restaurant, the flyer a mime gives them, slips out of her hand and when she squats down to pick it up, the sushi she had for lunch catches up to her and she passes a loud burst of gas. Too embarrassed to face him right away she remains squatted until she is as composed as she can get. When she stands, he simply smiles a knowing smile and continues walking.

When they get to the restaurant, that he has held as a surprise until they arrived, her stomach drops. It was the same place her and her ex were banned from almost a year ago for his drunken outburst and fight in the lobby. It caused a substantial bit of damage and as far as she knows, Miroku never paid for that or the fine. She prayed they wouldn't remember her, but fate was not on her side this day. The maître d' recognized her instantly, and even with his status, her date could not get them in.

They end up eating at a nice French restaurant and all seems quite well for a few blessed moments before her recently out of the closet friend, Jakotsu winds up being their waiter. Not only does Jakotsu flirt shamelessly and crudely with her date, he also found it necessary to tell the saga of his life…and a saga it was.

Then shortly after they leave the restaurant, they bump into a pack of her drunken girlfriends stumbling out of Club Hayden and they all insist on telling him how much she talks about him and what a sex god Sango thinks he is. Before it was all said and done Kagome spills some of the drink, she shouldn't have been carrying on Sango's dress and Kagura only makes the spot worse by trying to rub it off. It takes forever to shut them up and get them to move on.

Tired both emotionally and physically she asks him if they can sit on a bench for a moment (she really needs to rest her feet, the heelless shoes are killing her) and that brings us up to the current dilemma. When they move to stand Sango finds she cannot. A few of the beads, on her mother's pearl necklace has somehow worked their way in-between the slats of the bench. Her date tries for quite a while to free her before saying, "There's no way that's coming out."

Sango refuses to accept it and asks him to try again. He does but it only serves to tighten the pearls around her neck. In her panic not to choke, she twists around and ends up doing just that. Not knowing what else to do he snaps the elegant piece of jewelry and a grateful Sango falls forward in his lap gasping for breath.

When she pulls herself together, he pats her on the back and asks her if she wants to just get a cab and forego the walk home. She nods in defeat and much to her surprise he accompanies her to her home instead of piling her in the cab and shipping her off as she expected him to do. Kami only knows she wouldn't have blamed him.

When she arrives at the door to the house she shares with her mother and aunt she was surprised again when he kisses her on the forehead and says, "I had a wonderful time."

She apologizes again for all of the many incidents as she clutches the remains of her mother's necklace in her hands and runs for the door.

She spent the first few moments at home crying her heart out to her mother and she spends the majority of the next day in bed. She would have never come out if her mother hadn't announced that she had a special delivery. When she gets downstairs, she can't believe her eyes, there stands a limo driver holding out a box addressed from Sesshoumaru. When she opens it, she almost faints.

Inside is an exact replica of her dress, shoes and most importantly her mother's necklace. Speechless she pulls the items out and found two envelopes one clearly said open me first.

When she opens it, it's a short letter from her date.

_Dearest Sango,_

_As you can see, I did my best to replace the items you lost yesterday evening: The __Cynthia Vincent s__hoes, the white and blue dress (I had to guess on the origin), and your mother's antique pearls. In the other envelope you will find a receipt for the damage done by this Miroku person you spoke of and they have lifted your ban at the Sun Dial restaurant. Unfortunately I can do nothing for your bout of flatulence but say, we all do it so don't worry about it. _

Sango blushes at that

_Last, but not least, I would like for you to put on all of the things in this box as soon as you can and follow my driver out to the limo. I would love to call "redo" on our first date and try it again. _

_Hope to see you in the limo with the half hour,_

_Sesshoumaru._

With a flip of her wrist, Sango tosses the letter to her mother and runs off upstairs eager to get dressed.

Redo it is!


End file.
